Brianna's story at Coates
by Catfish22
Summary: The story of the roommates Brianna, Lana, and Dekka as they live in Coates academy before that FAYZ. Maybe even up to and through the FAYZ if I feel like it! I know that Lana didn't go to Coates btw guys, I wanted her to for my story
1. Brianna's first day

"What's your name?"

"Brianna."

"Well, Brianna, welcome to Coates. I hope you have a good time here." Then Taylor sniggered. "You'd be lucky if you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Then Taylor walked away.

Brianna was in her dorm room when Lana walked in.

"Are you my new roommate?" asked Lana.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Lana saw some of herself in the new girl, and allowed herself to smile slightly.

"I'm Lana."

"Hi Lana. My name is Brianna."

"Okay Brianna, let me tell you some of the ground rules here at Coates. One, Avoid Drake Merwin. Two, Do _not _get in between Caine and Diana. And three, look tough and don't let anyone push you around. For some reason, I don't think you will have a problem with number three." Lana smiled.

"Who are Drake, Caine and Diana?

Lana stared at her as if she was an idiot. Then she remembered that she was new, and let her off.

"Drake is a sadist psycho, Diana is the prettiest girl in school, Caine is the hottest guy in school, and do _not_ get in between them, because Caine + Diana are the King and Queen of Coates."

"Anyone else I should watch out for?" asked Brianna.

"Not really," replied Lana. " Maybe Taylor."

"Taylor? She showed me around!"

"Did she now?" Lana raised her eyebrows. "Did she say anything about Caine?"

"Why? What about Caine?"

Lana laughed at Brianna's innocence. "Everyone in the school knows that Taylor likes Caine. Except Caine."

"Oh. Why should I watch out for her?"

"She's not bad," answered Lana. "She's just… a little… unpredictable. You'll see."

"Okay. Who else are we sharing a room with?" asked Brianna.

"Oh, just another girl called Dekka."


	2. The Conversation

Dekka was walking to her room. She wanted to meet the new girl before dinner. But on her way to the room, she nearly bumped into Caine and Drake, who seemed to be having some kind of argument. Reacting quickly, she slipped into a doorway and listened to their conversation.

"She's a 3."

"She can't be! Anyway, how would you know, Drake?"

"Diana told me." Drake said this as if he was smirking, Dekka guessed, but she couldn't see.

"When were you talking to Diana! Last time you two were somewhere without me, Diana ended up with a black eye and bruises!"

"Well, this time was different. We discussed it in a simple and diplomatic way."

Caine snorted. "As if. Anyway, where is Diana? I need to find her. I don't trust you, Drake."

"No one does. I like it that way. Anyway, she's probably in the library."

Drake walked off back the way they'd come, but Caine walked towards where Dekka was hiding, and through the doorway. Caine looked over and spotted her.

"Hello Dekka. Having a nice time listening to our conversation?"

Dekka knew she couldn't deny it, so she just looked away from him.

"Well, remember, I know things about you that – well, it wouldn't increase your popularity if people knew them, would it? Now, I don't know how much you heard, but I'm not taking any chances. If any of this leaks – you know what will happen, don't you?"

Dekka just nodded. Caine smirked at her, then walked towards the library.

As she walked back to the room, she felt uncomfortable. Suppose someone else knew, and they leaked the information? Then Caine would punish her. That didn't bear thinking about.

"Oh, sorry Lana, I didn't expect you to be there," apologised Dekka, because she had just opened the door and it had hit Lana in the side.

"It's fine. Oh, and I nearly forgot. This is Brianna."

Brianna looked at Dekka. They were roughly the same height, so neither of them had to look down at the other.

"Hi Brianna. Hope you, um, have a good time here?"

"Taylor already said that I'd be lucky if I do."

Lana looked at her watch. "Come on, guys. Brianna, I'll lead you to the canteen."

Brianna looked at her sceptically. "I think I can find my own way there, thanks."

Dekka looked at Lana, and laughed. "She's a mini version of you, Lana."

Both Brianna and Lana scowled at her. "I'm _taller _than her." protested Brianna.


	3. Breakfast

It was Brianna's first day of lessons. She woke up by being shaken by Lana. She looked around groggily at her unfamiliar surroundings, until she gained control of her senses and remembered where she was.

"What time is it?" asked Brianna.

"You have a watch" said Lana.

"I do? Oh, yeah. It's… 8:10." She looked at Lana and Dekka, who were both nearly dressed. "How long have you been up?"

"About 15 minutes," replied Dekka. "You should probably start getting ready."

"Yeah."

By the time Brianna was ready, it was 8:25. According to Lana, Brianna took too long in the shower, to which Brianna protested. They walked to breakfast together. As they walked down the stretch of floor in between the tables from the door to the food, Lana pointed out certain things.

"Don't spill or drop your food, you'll get laughed at. Like that kid. Don't trip over. Don't walk into Drake. Do _not _throw up. Don't-"

"Okay, I get it! You can stop now. These were the kind of things I _didn't _do at my old school."

"What was your old school like?" asked Dekka. Brianna looked confused, turned around, then spotted Dekka and looked startled, as if she forgot that Dekka was there.

"Oh, just like any other school."

"This isn't 'any other school' here," Lana reminded her.

"Well, my school was rough. People didn't bother me because no one wanted to pick a fight with me. But other people, well, they had a bad time. There were lots of bullies there."

No one could think of anything to say to that, so they went to get their food, being careful _not _to drop it, and walked to a table.

"What's your first lesson?" asked Lana.

"Ummmm, let me check." Brianna got out her new schedule. "Geography."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Miss Edwardson."

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't get caught talking. Miss Edwardson, well, let's just say, she doesn't like people talking."

While Lana gave Brianna the basic details about every teacher, Dekka saw Drake walk past their table.

"Hello Dekka. I was wondering, if you'd do some of my homework for me?"

"Oh, piss off, Drake. Why would you even think of asking me that?" replied Dekka.

"Because I happen to know Caine very well, and I also know that if some… information, were to be…. leaked, then Caine would blame you."

Dekka went pale. Drake could now blackmail if he wanted, and she could do nothing. She glared at Drake.

"Good. I'll take that as a yes, then." Drake fake smiled at her, and stalked off. It was all Dekka could do not to attack him.

"Dekka? Come on, we'll be late!" Lana was speaking to her, however, because she'd been fantasizing over what she'd do to Drake, she didn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Dekka saw Brianna and Lana chatting happily away. She now felt doubly miserable. Lana and her never particularly got on, and now Brianna was Lana's new best friend, Dekka knew she would be ignored.

She wished Brianna would be her friend. Brianna was one of the happiest people she knew. She was entertaining, fun, bubbly and interesting. But Dekka knew that she was too quiet for Brianna to ever like her. _Shame, _she thought.


	4. Geography

"Okay, class, I am going to put you into groups. So , the first group is Bug, Penny and Katy. Group 2….And the last group, group 5, is Taylor, Diana, and…. Brianna?"

"Here, Miss Edwardson." Miss Edwardson looked at Brianna, and her face cleared.

"Oh, you're the new girl." Miss Edwardson started muttering to herself. "Brianna, new girl…"

Brianna looked over at Taylor and Diana, who were already scowling at each other.

_Oh, dear, _thought Briana. _This will be… interesting. _

"So class, in your groups, you will be reading this information, discussing ideas about how to answer the question _quietly, _and then you will work separately on your piece of writing on how to answer the question. Off you go."

"So, guys. How should we do this? Should we each read a sheet then pass them around? Or should we all read one sheet? Aloud or in our heads?"

Diana looked at Taylor, exasperated. "Why don't we all read one sheet at a time in our heads?"

"Because then it would take longer." Taylor replied.

"But _you _suggested it!"

Brianna decided it was time to intervene. "You do realise, you're arguing over how we should read some information on a sheet. Now do you see how ridiculous that sounds? Here," shoving a piece of paper in their hands. "Read these, then pass them around when you're done. Agreed?"

Taylor opened her mouth, probably to protest that what Brianna had said was her idea, but a look from Brianna stopped her in her tracks. "Good." Brianna answered her own question.

While they were reading, Diana mouthed a 'thanks' at Brianna. Brianna grinned, then glanced over at Taylor and rolled her eyes.

Taylor finished reading her sheets quicker than the other two. She glared at them while they were reading. Brianna seemed to annoy her for some reason. _She's too cocky, _thought Taylor. _Pride comes before a fall, my darling Brianna._

"Class, you have 10 minutes left. What you don't do in the lesson, you will have to finish for homework."

"Okay. So I think, that there will be a submarine that will staple the plates together, but in around ten years, because we don't have the right technology yet." Taylor decided.

Diana really disliked Taylor. She had a crush on Caine, which she didn't like. Also, the way she spoke, and what she said, was just really irritating.

"How do you know that they will have the right technology in ten years?" asked Diana.

"I _don't_!" exclaimed Taylor. "That's the point! No one does! I gave an estimate of ten years until they have the right technology."

Brianna sighed, and fiddled with her pen in her hand. She decided to work on her own, as she knew that she would never get any work done with Diana and Taylor.

"Don't you agree, Brianna?"

Brianna looked up, to see Diana and Taylor looking at her expectantly.

"Agree with what?" asked Brianna.

"Okay, class!" announced Miss Edwardson. "Excuse me! Stop talking!"

Miss Edwardson had a tough time making herself heard over the constant, over-excited chattering of the children.

"_Silence!" _yelled Miss Edwardson. At last, the class was silent. She sighed.

"That was a _disgraceful_ amount of noise. As I was _trying_ to say, any unfinished work, should now be completed for Wednesday's lesson. Class dismissed."

Diana gave one last reproachful look at Taylor, and walked out the classroom.


	5. Hacked

Lana and Brianna were now firm friends. Although they only had a few classes together, they spent as much time together out of class as they could.

"Hey, Brianna?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, why were you sent to Coates?"

Brianna smiled and said, "Every other school that I've been to told my parents that I have attention problems, I answer back to teachers, I'm generally rude, and need to be kept in check. My parents thought that Coates would help me."

"Are they wrong?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. I've only been here two days."

Lana was about to reply, when a boy who was walking down the corridor saw Lana and ran up to her.

"Lana! I've been looking for you!" exclaimed the boy breathlessly. _He obviously doesn't run much,_ thought Brianna.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Lana.

"I fixed the bug on the computer, and it turns out, that someone in this school has hacked it!"

"What does that even mean?"

Jack looked at her as if she was mad. "It means that someone has hacked your account, and put a bug on there! You know what a bug is, right?" Jack looked at Lana hopefully. When he got a blank stare, he sighed. "Meet me in the library in five." Then he ran off.

"Who was _that_?" asked Brianna.

Lana laughed a little. "That," she said, "Is Computer Jack. He's a computer nerd."

"I figured." Brianna laughed as well.

"Anyway, I better go see what happened to my account. See ya!"

"Hey, aren't I coming?" asked Brianna, catching up with Lana. Together, they walked to the library.

"Lana! Oh, and, um, hi Lana's friend?"

"My name's Brianna. Hi, Computer Jack."

"Hi Brianna."

"Anyway, enough with the chit-chat. What happened to my computer?"

Jack thought for a moment – probably contemplating on how to make it easier for Lana to understand. Then he said, "Your account has been hacked into by someone in this school. But the problem is, changing your password won't help. I can't explain to you what happened, you wouldn't understand. What you need to know is that whoever hacked your account can access everything on there. And, if it wasn't for a slight glitch in the system, and you hadn't have told me, no one would have known."

Lana looked at Jack. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" Brianna looked at Lana. "Honestly Lana, I thought you would have had more to say than that." Brianna turned and looked at Jack. "Jack, you can't tell anyone that we know about this. We have to see what happens on Lana's account. I don't know many people here, as I'm new, but you guys put together should be able to narrow this down to a few suspects. Look carefully at what they do, and think about who would do it. Okay?"

Lana smiled. "It's good to have someone who's like me as a friend," said Lana, "because then if I'm lost for words, you'll always be there to have some for me. Bye, Jack!"

"Bye, Computer Jack." Brianna would call Jack 'Computer Jack' from now on.

"Bye guys."


	6. Taylor and the Truth

Dekka was in detention, for not doing her homework. She had spent too long on Drake's homework to do her own. It was the last five minutes before detention finished. For her detention punishment, she had to sort out lost property. It was a truly disgusting job, picking out sweaty sports tops, and having to turn them over until she found a name tag. Just as she had sorted a pair of sweaty shorts with no label, she heard a teacher saying that she could go. Dekka couldn't get out of the room quick enough.

Coming out, she bumped into Drake, and groaned. She couldn't have had worse luck.

"Oh, hey Dekka!" Drake said, pretending to be happy to see her. "Yeah, so, I was talking to Taylor, and I accidently let slip some information that I shouldn't have…"

Dekka glared at Drake, who simply smiled, and walked off. Dekka was puzzled. _I would have thought that Drake would have blackmailed me for longer, _thought Dekka. _Something seems weird._

Diana was in the library, reading a book, when Taylor walked in. Diana started to get up and walk out, when Taylor stopped her.

"What do you want," sighed Diana.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something that you already know," said Taylor.

"Please don't. I have enough going on without you bothering me."

Taylor looked hurt. "What, didn't you want to know that I know about Lana? Being a three bar?"

Diana stopped trying to escape, and looked at Taylor hard. She didn't know whether to pretend that it wasn't true, or whether to ask who told her. In the end, she told Taylor "Come with me."

For once, Taylor followed with no argument.

Caine was laying on his bed when Diana and Taylor walked in. He looked at both of them pointedly, then shot a questioning look at Diana.

"Taylor, why don't you tell Caine what you just told me?" It was a question, but the way Diana said it, it could be considered as a demand.

"Certainly." Taylor smiled, looked at Caine who was sitting up on his bed, interested.

"I never knew, that Lana could be so _powerful_, did you Caine? I mean, three is quite powerful."

Caine looked at Diana, then spoke to Taylor calmly. "Where did you hear that, Taylor?"

Taylor broke her mask for a split second. It was such a quick emotion, that no one other than Caine would have noticed it.

"I keep my sources a secret."

"Thank you Taylor. You can go now."

Taylor left the room, after having one last look at Caine.


	7. Possibilities are endless

"Well, I got an email from your account saying that I annoy you. Who would want to say that?"

Brianna and Lana were looking at their computer accounts, trying to figure out who could have hacked Lana's account.

"Someone who doesn't like me and you being friends. Where's your brain today?" asked Lana.

"Dekka?"

"Could be."

"Yeah, but it could also be someone who wants us to think that Dekka hacked it. After all, I'm sure Dekka wouldn't be that obvious." Lana thought about Brianna's point for a while, then sighed.

"This is hard. Let's take a break." Brianna agreed, and they walked to the canteen together.

Caine knew that Dekka was one of the only people that knew about Lana, but he also remembered Taylor's expression when he asked how she knew. He was confused – Taylor and Dekka weren't exactly friends, so why would she not want to snitch on her? Also, that expression that he had seen on Taylor's face – it was fear. But Taylor had no reason to be afraid of Dekka. _Not unless she knows what Dekka doesn't even know herself,_ thought Caine.

"Are you okay? How does she know?" Diana's questions awoke him from his daydream.

"That's what I was trying to understand, until you interrupted me," snapped Caine.

"Sorry," replied Diana meekly.

"No, it's fine. Diana, have you seen Dekka?"

Diana knew better than to question Caine. "No, but she'll probably be in the library."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," Diana said, but Caine had already left the room.


End file.
